Desde Sempre
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Ron pede a Hermione para dançar no casamento de Bill e Fleur. O que será que conversam? E o que será que acontece?


**N/A: Esta uma pequena fic sobre o Ron e a Hermione, quando ele lhe pede para dançar no casamento de Bill e Fleur em Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte :') **

**Passa da perspectiva de Ron para a de Hermione. **

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**Beijinhos **

**Leniita CC **

**P.S: Só a história é que me pertence, o resto é tudo da maravilhosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**RON **

Caminhava com ela de braço dado até a pista de dança. Com a minha morena. Quer dizer, quase minha. Aquele livro que o Fred e o George me tinham oferecido estava a dar os seus resultados. Mas tinha de aparecer aquele maldito Viktor Krum. Parecia que fazia deproposito para me provocar.

Chegamos ao centro da pista de dança e pus-lhe as minhas mãos na cintura dela e ela pos os braços dela nos meus ombros. Ela tinha um certo rubor nas faces.

Não conhecia a música que estava a tocar, mas também não interessava. Eu estava com ela.

Balançavamos para um lado e para o outro. Eu não estava a conseguir dançar decentemente, mas acho que ela me estava a tentar coordenar.

- Au Ronald! Pisaste-me. - exclamou

- Desculpa Hermione. Não sou lá muito bom dançarino.

- Pois, já tinha reparado. Vá segue o que eu faço.

Consegui começar a dançar razoavelmente.

Ela olhou para mim e dos seus lindos olhos castanhos caíram duas lágrimas.

- Hermione? O que se passa? Estou a dançar mal outra vez? Não precisas de ficar tão sensível.

- Não, não é isso. - disse limpando as lágrimas – é que, só de imaginar que quando partir-mos se nos acontecer alguma coisa de mal, posso nunca mais voltar a ver os meus pais, e tu a tua família …

Tirei o lenço que tinha no bolso do casaco e dei-lhe.

- Não penses nisso. Se eu, tu e o Harry estivermos sempre juntos, nada de mal nos poderá acontecer. Vamos estar sempre unidos.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso triste. Fiz-lhe uma festa na cara. Ela corou e eu tirei a mão da sua cara e senti as bochechas a arderem-me. Ela riu-se e eu também lhe esbocei um sorriso.

- Ron, estás outra vez descoordenado. - disse suspirando.

- Desculpa.

Ela olhou para mim e riu-se novamente. Aquele riso, aquele olhar … era como se me enfeitiçasse.

Comecei a pensar nas palavras dela: ''é que, só de imaginar que quando partir- mos se nos acontecer alguma coisa de mal, posso nunca mais voltar a ver os meus pais, e tu a tua família … ''

Não. Não nos ia acontecer nada. Pelo menos, eu não deixaria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse a ela. Hermione. A rapariga que eu amava mais que tudo, desde sempre.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

O Ron estava a apanhar o jeito à dança. Estava um pouco pensativo. Teria sido pelo o que eu disse?

- Ron? Em que é que estás a pensar?

Ron pareceu um bocadinho envergonhado por ter sido apanhado.

- Nada, nada.

Não acreditei.

Passou por nós Ginny a dançar com Lee Jordan. Ron fez cara feia.

- Ron!

- Caramba! O tipo está-se literalmente a atirar-se à minha irmã, Hermione!

- Sabes bem que a Ginny gosta do Harry!

- Pois. E eu preferia que fosse o Harry que estivesse a dançar com ela em vez do Lee Jordan.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vê se te decides. - suspirei um pouco zangada e senti que nao me referia à Ginny nem ao Harry.

- Por mim ninguém namorava com ela sem passar por mim primeiro.

Ele não tinha percebido ao que me referia. Ainda bem. Era melhor assim. Suspirei de alívio.

Ele olhou para mim um pouco sério.

- O que fo... foi? - gaguejei corando

- Lembras-te quando eu no ano passado andei com a Lavender?

- Sim. - disse recordando um dos momentos mais tristes que tinha vivido.

- Eu com toda acerteza não teria começado a andar com ela se soubesse que ela era tão chata. Ainda bem que consegui-me livrar dela.

Ri-me mas depois fiquei séria.

Olhei para ele. Para os seus olhos azuis, para o seu cabelo ruivo, para a sua boca que agora tinha um sorriso. Ron Weasley, o rapaz que eu, desde sempre, amava com todo o meu coração.

Comecei a sentir os meus pés feitos num oito por estar a dançar à tanto tempo.

- Ron, desculpa mas tenho de me ir sentar. Não consigo dançar mais... já me doeem os pés. - disse contrariada. Por Merlin, os pés tinham de me começar a doer naquele momento? Não havia outra altura para eles ma doerem?

- Não faz mal Hermione. - ele levantou a cabeça para ver se via o Harry, mas eu tinha quase a certeza que era para ver se Viktor ainda estava na mesa do Harry. - Olha o Harry está ali. - disse apontando.

Harry estava na mesa da tia Muriel e reparei que Viktor estava a afastar-se do pai de Luna e quase tropeçou. Parecia que tinham discutido. Ron riu-se baixinho e eu também não me conti.

- Então, vou ter com o Harry. - disse

- Eu vou à procura de cervejas amanteigadas, e já vou ter com vocês. - disse Ron esboçando um sorriso.

- Até já Ronald. - dei-lhe um beijo na cara.

Ele pos a mão na nuca , corou um pouco e deu-me um largo sorriso e eu baixei a cabeça envergonhada. Ouvi o Fred e o George a mandarem assobios para nós.

Saí da pista de dança com um sorriso nos lábios e dirigi-me à mesa do Harry com os pés doridos, mas as minhas dores nos pés não tinham qualquer significado depois daquele momento.

* * *

**Gostaram ? **

**Deixem review, please :)**


End file.
